The Doctor in the Fire Place at Hogwarts
by candyland7
Summary: Hermione and Harry saw the Doctor in the Fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Then a random thingy that sounds like a clock appeared. And then the fireplace moves! What the hell is going on? Everything spirals downwards from there. AU GOF Rated T because of the tasks.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I got this off a picture I found on Facebook soo… let's do this.**

**Harry: You're forgetting things.**

**Me: So I am, this is Harmione. Major Dumbledore bashing, but no Ron. There is some Ginny bashing. **

**Hermione: And this is based during the fourth year!**

**Doctor 10: It's also during series two or season two, according to Wikipedia.**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fireplace, Harry had finished talking to Sirius a few minutes ago and Hermione had come downstairs. Suddenly, it seemed that the back of the fireplace had disappeared. There was a face there now. Not like when Sirius had been there, but another face. He was young, pretty handsome, with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello," he had a British accent like them, "Mind telling me where you are?"

"Scotland," Hermione answered, "In our common room."

"Ah, where in Scotland?"

"Where are we Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"How should I know?" Hermione asked as they both ignored the man in the fireplace.

"Doctor," Another voice said, "Who are you talking too?"  
"Oh, just two teenagers."

"What?"

A girl appeared next to the Doctor, as he apparently was called, with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. She saw them and stared.

"Doctor, they're in the fireplace," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "More like you're in our fireplace."

"Why are you in the fireplace anyways?" Hermione questioned.

"Just a usual fireplace check," the Doctor replied.

"Wouldn't the house elves do that?" Harry asked no one.

The Doctor frowned, as though he didn't know what a house elf was. Hermione, meanwhile, muttered under her breath about the mistreatment of house elves.

"What are house elves?" the girl in the fireplace asked.

"Uh, I don't know Rose," the Doctor replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before discreetly drawing their wands. The best chance they had was to hex them and then take the two to a teacher. At the moment, they didn't trust Dumbledore. Something that Sirius wholeheartedly agreed with when Harry told him. Footsteps could be heard upstairs and they noticed that the Doctor had disappeared. The two shrugged and went to bed. Nearly a week later, after the first task, the two were alone in the common room again when the fireplace does a complete circle. Out comes the doctor, who doesn't look any older than he did the last time they saw him. The two look at him completely startled with their wands drawn.

"Don't be scared, I talked to you a few minutes ago," the Doctor said.

"Liar!" Harry exclaimed about to shoot out a curse, "That was weeks ago."

"Weeks ago, faulty connection then."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Ron apparently had come downstairs. He had come around after the first task, but Harry didn't completely trust him.

"Now, who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Ronald Weasley, Harry what's going on?" Ron questioned.

The Doctor froze, and looked around. The only clock was broken, just recently, and no one bothered to fix it. Yet, there was a ticking noise. Tick… tock… tick… tock. The trio didn't seem to notice, or even care. Many strange things happened at Hogwarts. They figured that the ticking noise was just part of the magic.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"The ticking noise, if that clock is broken, and there's no other clock in the room. Where is it coming from?"

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Hermione asked.

"Just a bit, yeah."

He suddenly whirled around and pointed some sort of thing at them. The Doctor's face was one of pure rage and it startled the kids. They whipped out their wands and pointed them back at the Doctor, who looked surprised and shocked, before turning his face back into a poker face. The trio's wands didn't waver and when the Doctor talked, it wasn't at them.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor demanded.

There was no response but the other turned around to see someone with a mask and a Durmstrang uniform.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as Harry stared at it.

The Doctor suddenly surged forward and grabbed Harry's face before looking into his emerald eyes. Harry looked vaguely uncomfortable, but didn't move. When the Doctor let go he looked furious.

"You've been scanning his brain!" the Doctor exclaimed in shock.

"It's been scanning my brain?" Harry asked, "Why is it scanning my brain?"

There was a whir and click, "We need the parts."

Both Hermione and Ron jumped when it spoke. Harry pointed his wand at the thing and the Doctor wondered why he was pointing a stick at it. There was a second of silence when Harry stared at the thing, trying to calm his frantic nerves. Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry, wondering what he was about to do.

"_Reducto_," Harry said and right before the curse hit the thing disappeared and the desk behind it was sent to pieces.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron muttered, "That thing really upset you."

"I think he's still on edge from the dragon Ronald, honestly," Hermione replied.

"I'll be back," the Doctor said, "Don't go anywhere."

Before he could do anything the fireplace turned again and Rose with an African American boy appeared. They were laughing and when they turned around they both froze. The Doctor looked exasperated.

"Mikey, Rose, I told you to stay on the ship," he said.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Rose asked.

"We've got to take them to Dumbledore," Hermione said, "I don't care if we don't trust him. He's still the Headmaster."  
"When did we stop trusting Dumbledore?" Ron questioned.

The Doctor, Rose, and Mikey all looked at each other.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Mikey asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought everyone knew Dumbledore?" Ron questioned.

"They're muggles Ronald. Muggles don't know about Dumbledore," Hermione replied.

Harry walked out of the portrait hole with the others followed. They made their way to Dumbledore's office and Harry started to name off random candies, from Muggle to Wizard. The others stood there while Harry guessed. Eventually the Doctor seemed to get annoyed since he moved Harry over and pointed his metal thing at the door and turned it on. A blue light was seen and a whirring noise was heard. The gargoyle groaned and moved aside. The wizards and witch shrugged at each other before getting on the staircase with the other three behind them.

**Me: I hope this is okay… the idea again came from something I saw on Facebook.**

**Doctor: She would like if you reviewed.**

**Me: I really would.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, it's been a while. My excuse is school.**

**Doctor: She has been at school.**

**Rose: With a lot of homework.**

**Harry: Not as much as us at Hogwarts.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. It's the weekend now so I'm gonna update.**

**Hermione: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door. It made a loud echoing noise and the Doctor looked at Rose slightly confused. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were arguing silently. The door creaked open, and the three wizards went inside. Hermione turned to the other three, motioning them to follow. Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor followed, if only slightly wary at the time.

"Isn't it a bit late for a visit Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but we figured this was important," Hermione replied, "These three people came from the fireplace."

The Doctor was too busy looking at all the silver trinkets with Rose and Mickey waved half-heartedly.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous!" the Doctor exclaimed looking at one puffing out smoke.

"You mean like Floo travel?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, the fireplace spun!" Ron exclaimed, "Like one for a secret room in Muggle movies!"

"Since when have you seen a muggle movie?" Harry questioned.

Ron didn't answer as there was a buzzing sound. The Doctor had pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was pointing it at the smoke puffing trinket. It was loud and annoying and the Doctor was grinning. Rose was looking at Fawkes, who was regarding her with the same look. The phoenix trilled and Rose jumped backwards in surprise. Her dark eyes narrowed while the wizards explained the situation.

"Let me speak to the Doctor alone," Dumbledore said.

Harry scowled, "No, you always withhold information."

Dumbledore looked hurt, but didn't insist that they needed to leave again. Rose was scowling at Dumbledore now, as though she hated that he tried to kick her out. Mickey, though, was the only one who didn't seem to upset. The other's were also scowling, but for different reasons; Hermione because she couldn't believe Dumbledore, and Ron because his whole family told him that Dumbledore couldn't make mistakes.

"Very well, Doctor. Since you and your companions seem to be unable to leave we will have to offer you something," Dumbledore mused, "What are your strengths?"

"Running," The Doctor mused, "A lot of running."

"You're also good with history," Mickey spoke up, "And also with defense and you're pretty smart."

"That's what I was supposed to say Mickey!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sure you could help Binns with History of Magic," Dumbledore said.

"More like he could take it over," Ron muttered to himself.

The other wizards, minus Dumbledore who didn't care at the moment, agreed silently. The Doctor frowned before accepting it.

"As for your companions," Dumbledore continued, "Rose my dear, what are your strengths?"

"I like animals," Rose said timidly.

"Then you can help Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures."

Mickey looked a bit put out that Dumbledore didn't ask him anything. There was nothing that they needed anymore so Dumbledore told the Golden Trio to show the Doctor and his companions their classrooms and where they would stay. The password was 'Time Travelers' and the Doctor was now going under John Smith. Harry and Hermione left in step with the Doctor and Rose, while Ron and Mickey ended up a few paces behind. Before they knew it, the others were out of sight.

"Hey, where did Ron and Mickey go?" Hermione asked.

"They'll be fine… wait. I have the map," Harry muttered.

"Then look for them!"

"Alright, alright. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry tapped the map with his wand.

The lines and dots spread out around and Harry glared at the map for a second before easily finding Ron and Mickey. There was one problem, Peter Pettigrew was behind them and there was also a mark with Unknown Alien Species. The Doctor looked at it, slightly impressed. He was about to whip out his screwdriver when Harry and Hermione took off.

"I can't believe it!" Harry shouted to Hermione as they ran, "Not only is Wormtail here, but so is some unknown species. And did you see?! Remus and Sirius are walking around the seventh floor! And I don't even want to know what they're doing!"  
"They're not gay Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Besides, Sirius is worried about you and I'm sure Professor Lupin is lecturing him about the dangers!"

Harry stopped when he heard the first spell, and it shocked him to the core. _AVADA KEDARVA! _Unwittingly, Harry staggered backwards and Hermione gasped. They ran around the wall and, though later Harry would feel terrible for it, he was grateful to see Ron still alive. The only problem was, Mickey was on the ground. He was obviously dead. And he looked shocked for it. Ron had been hit by a stunner, and he probably had been stunned for some time. Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen, and when Harry checked the map he couldn't find the pesky rat anywhere; although Rose and the Doctor, though the map said a name that Harry somehow couldn't read until he asked it to put him as the Doctor, were coming around the corner.

"Mickey" Rose shouted running over to her friend, "What happened to him?"  
"He's dead," The Doctor said shortly, "He's been hit by the killing curse. No one could survive that… except."  
The Doctor looked at Harry and the wizard looked slightly uncomfortable. Rose stared at the Doctor, asking for information. There were tears in her eyes, and the Doctor was frowning looking very upset. Ron had his mouth covered, and looked terrified. Harry had awoken him with the spell, and now he wished he hadn't. It seemed that Ron had gone into shock.

"He can't be gone!" Rose exclaimed shaking Mickey, "Wake up, please wake up."

"Nothing can reawaken the dead Rose, you know that," Doctor reminded her.

"He's not dead!"

The Doctor sighed and Hermione looked at Harry. All the other wizard did was nod slightly and Hermione looked at the Doctor. He didn't say anything, but he looked away. Hermione lifted up her wand and pointed it at Rose. The devastated girl didn't notice, tears streaming down her face as she begged the boy to wake up. He never would.

"Stupefy," Hermione whispered and the Doctor caught Rose as she fell backwards.

They all looked once more at Mickey, before he seemed to disappear.

**Me: I'll explain more on where Mickey disappeared to later.**

**Hermione: We don't even know.**

**Ron: *gasp* Hermione doesn't know something.**

**Me: This was right before the Yule Ball, so there's going to be some changes.**

**Doctor: Review, now how does this work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So, lets see… I have a really good idea. But it will come to pass after the Third Task or DOM. And yes, Cedric will die, as well as Sirius if it happens after DOM. Go ahead, hate me.**

**Doctor: Who's Cedric?**

**Harry: The Hogwarts Champion.**

**Me: Shush! Spoilers!**

**Doctor: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was still in shock, moving sluggishly almost like a zombie. The other two were almost close to being in shock as well. Rose and the Doctor went to someplace called the Tartar… whatever that is. The torches were the only signs of light, and it was freezing cold. A shiver went down Harry's spine, Ron… he had been so close to death.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with Ron?" Harry asked, trying to get his friends mind off the death.

"No one," Ron replied, "What about you?"

"I'm going with Hermione."

Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded in agreement. She was smiling dreamily, as though reminiscing.  
"You might be able to go with Kara," Harry said, "She hasn't said anything about going with someone."

"You mean the Slytherin?"  
"Ronald! She isn't like other Slytherins! She's like Harry's sister."

The two bickered the whole way back, Ron refusing to even think about taking the Slytherin. Harry said the password, 'Lion's Heart', and walked in. Everyone else stopped talking, well the few that were still in the Common Room at midnight. They looked away when Harry glared at them and the trio went to their rooms.

***With the Doctor and Rose***

Rose had finally stopped crying, all her tears were gone. The Doctor managed to comfort her enough that she had done her mourning. The blonde fell asleep in his arms, so he put her on the only bed and went back into the sitting room. It wasn't as nice as the TARDIS, the floor was stone with a purple rug. The couch was white, with furry purple pillows. There was no television, not that the Doctor mind, just a fireplace. An oak table was in the corner, with oak chairs that had white pillows.

The TARDIS was in a hidden room in their room. Only Rose and himself could go into the room, even the Headmaster couldn't.

"You look a bit scruffy dear, comb your hair," the mirror in the corner said.

The Doctor didn't jump, things weirder had happened to him before. Now, he needed to figure out his lesson plan.

*******TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY HISTORY*******

Professor Binns was sacked, and the History room was moved somewhere else. There was no teacher in the room yet, and no one knew who the new teacher was, other than the Golden Trio. Their relationship was still strained, but they were nearly how they used to be. The students were all whispering to each other, taking guesses about who the teacher was. It went quiet as the door opened and the Doctor, who was still in his trench coat.

"History, Histooory, Hiiiiistory!" The Doctor said over and over again, "Are you all getting this down?"*

Hermione's hand went up and the Doctor acknowledged it.

"Uh sir, you just repeated History over again," Hermione told him.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck.

"I did didn't I," He murmured, "Hmm. No matter, I'm here to teach you the History of Magic. Now, first I'm going to give you guys a pop quiz to know where you are. Funny word pop quiz…"  
All the students looked at each other, wondering if the Doctor was ADHD or something.  
"Excuse me sir," Parvati said, "But we still don't know your name."  
"Thank you, Ms…"

"Patil."

"Ms. Patil, but my name is no matter. Just call me the Doctor."

The girl on the other side of Harry, a Slytherin, gaped. She recognized the name obviously, and Harry nudged her before writing on the parchment before pushing it towards her.

_Do you know him?_

She bit the end of her quill before replying.

_In a way… it's complicated._

_Complicated how?_

_I'll tell you later, but I'm cornering him afterwards. Watch, he's not going to acknowledge me._

The girl raised her hand, and Harry rolled his eyes. He had known the girl since they got on the train, she was his second friend. They hadn't talked much since second year, when Ron shouted at her for being another Parseltongue. Many threats came after the Slytherin, who ignored them until she became the only Slytherin to get petrified.

"Kara," Harry hissed to the Slytherin girl, nearly speaking in Parseltongue.

She shushed him and the Doctor passed out the papers. When the paper came to her she finally put down her hand. Harry looked down out the quiz, realizing he didn't know much about anything in the quiz. And from the silence in the room, they didn't know much either. Even Hermione's quill wasn't moving.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" the Doctor asked.

"We don't know any of the answers!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hmm, looks like I have more to do than I thought…"

The Doctor muttered something under his breath, in a language that no one could understand. There was silence in the room before something tolled in the distance. A sigh escaped from the rest of the class as they all filed out, except the Golden Trio and two Slytherin's; Draco and Kara. It was a second of silence, before the Doctor looked up with a raised eyebrow, setting down the muggle pen he was holding.

"Can I help you?" he asked not looking at Kara.

"My father will hear about Dumbledore placing you as a teacher muggle," Draco told him before walking off.

"His father, Lucius Malfoy? Ha, that wizard is practically a squib. If not for all those dark rituals," The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Nice to see you too," Kara told him sitting on the edge of his desk, "Now, how's Jack? Still hitting on everyone?"

"Ms. Courtney," the Doctor started, "You need to head to class, as well as you three. I will talk to you later."

Kara scowled, and followed the Golden Trio to Care of Magical Creatures.

**Me: I will be making this a Harry's memories going to the past, which will happen with help from the Doctor after the Third Task.**

**Rose: Something bad will happen…**

**Me: Or it might be after DOM…**

**Harry: She hasn't decided yet, please review. Should it be after the Third Task or DOM?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guys, Kara's going to be explained more in this chapter! Got it. Good.**

**Harry: She has decided, it will be after the Department of Mysteries (DOM).**

**Me: Yeah, I figured the Doctor would send Harry back because Sirius' death wasn't important, and that his life wasn't supposed to be like this etc. etc.**

**Doctor: Author owns nothing but OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Care of Magical Creatures was interesting. Rose was better than she was the night before, and she was in charge as Hagrid wasn't there. When questioned, Rose replied that she didn't know. The animal on display was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Apparently, the bird was prideful since he kept preening himself and showing off his 'good' side. Kara was one of the few kids, except the Golden Trio, to actually touch Fawkes. The other's were scared of him.

"Kara, how do you know the Doctor?" Harry asked her, nearly hissing.

"I'll tell you later, during break," Kara replied, "And I'll get Rose to make the Doctor come too."

A bit of background on Kara, she's a half-breed. No one knows what her creature side is, as she refuses to tell, but there are rumors that she's part Baobhan Sith.* Being a Slytherin made it hard for her to be accepted, much less in her own house. She and Harry met on the train, and she became friends with Ron not long after. The Slytherin became friends with Hermione much earlier than Harry and Ron, since she wasn't biased. In the second year, Ron broke of their friendship when it turned out she spoke Parseltongue. She was the only one who knew what Harry said. That was the only year she was actually popular in Slytherin, as they thought it was her petrifying the muggleborns. When second year ended, she was hated even more for not killing off the muggle borns. Third year she was completely shunned. Hermione was the only one to talk to her, Ron not at all, and Harry whenever he got away from Ron. She ended up in the Shrieking Shack since she was with Professor Lupin and followed him when he ran off. In fourth year, Harry reconciled their friendship in the fourth year, when she stayed by him even though they were barely talking. After the first task Ron tried to push her away again, but Harry ignored Ron's attempts.

After class, Kara talked to Rose as they left. They saw Rose hug the Slytherin before they ended up in Herbology. When it was finally time for their break, they found the Doctor with Rose and Kara. The Doctor was ignoring Kara for the most part, choosing to study the Black Lake instead. Rose was chatting with Kara, seemingly catching up with each other. What Harry didn't understand was why the Doctor was ignoring her.

"Ah, there you are," Kara said smiling, "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I didn't want to," Ron mumbled under his breath and Harry elbowed him hard.

"I wanted answers," Harry reminded her.

Kara shrugged, "And you will get them, now sit. Doctor!"

The Doctor was tickling the Giant Squids tentacles, looking extremely intrigued at the reactions. He jumped in surprise when Kara shouted at him. The Slytherin was scowling at him, and they all sat down. Rose was the first to say anything, and it wasn't much.

"Who's going to start?"  
"I will," Kara replied, "How much do you guys know about my personal life."  
"Absolutely nothing," Hermione answered while Ron muttered something unkind under his breath.

Kara ignored the unkind words and continued, "Well, I have a brother. Half actually. And he traveled with the Doctor for a time, and I joined them. My brother's name is Jack Harkness, he has a few other names but he prefers Captain Jack. There was a problem though, and I blamed the Doctor. I left him, the day before I got my Hogwarts letter. When the Doctor found out about it, he left me without my brother stranded in the middle of nowhere. We haven't talked for years, and I didn't even know where he was until he introduced himself."

"It was for your own good Kara," the Doctor told her.

"What was that reason?"

"I'll tell you when you're ready."

The Doctor left, something about lesson plans, with Rose following. Kara wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the water, her brown hair with chestnut streaks fell in front of her face like a curtain. Her bluish gray eyes stayed focused on the black water. Ron was the one that caused a reaction out of her.

"You going with anyone to the ball?" he asked.

Kara moved her head and glared at him, "Yes actually."  
"Who would go with you?" He questioned, "A Slytherin?"  
"A lot of people actually," Kara replied standing up angrily, and the others could see her nails elongating into claws, "Just because you hate me doesn't mean everyone else does!"

She stalked off, an angry aura surrounding her, and people steered clear of her. Ron was grumbling angrily, and Hermione had followed the angry Slytherin in order to calm her down.

"She probably doesn't have a date anyways," Ron muttered, "B*tch."

"Ron, I think she does have a date," Harry replied.

"With who?"

**Me: Just so you know, I'm not bashing Ron here. I'm changing his reaction to getting rejected a bit, and since it was from a Slytherin his reaction is worse. Now, what do you think Kara's creature part is? I gave you a hint.**

***** **Baobhan Sith: pronounced ****_baa'-van shee it's a female vampire seductress that prey on young travelers at night. For more information look it up. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So no one guessed, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the Mickey thing. So yeah. Also, who wants Jack to show up? It might happen, not saying it will, but it might. Maybe in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer Person: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3rd Person POV**

The night of the Yule Ball came quickly. From the bit's Harry could piece together Rose and the Doctor, Neville and Hannah, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Oliver (he just showed up one day as the Apprentice of Hooch) and Katie, Ron and Lavender were all going together. He still didn't know who Kara was going with and he was going with Hermione. A few hours before the Yule, all the girls (including Rose which was a surprise) left for the bathroom's to get ready.

"Why do girls have to get ready so bloody early?" Ron asked.

It was the Doctor who answered, "Girls have the desire to be perfect, and they have to put on makeup and do their hair. That takes some time to do. At least, that's what Rose told me."

A couple hours later the men all left to get ready. Harry got dressed in a tux like dress robe and went down to the entrance of the Great Hall where all the other men were waiting for their dates. He saw Cedric with Cho on his arm, she was wearing a silver kimono and he was wearing black dress robes. Over to his left he saw the Doctor, in his usual trench coat though it was slightly dressier, with Rose. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and curled with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing silver flats with a soft purple dress with jewels lining the chest area and a few ruffles at the top. Rose had a silver shawl on her shoulders.

Kara on the other hand, was nowhere to be found, and Krum was standing all alone to his right. Fleur was wearing a silver gown to his right with a Ravenclaw he hadn't met yet. A small smile crossed his face at the sight of the obviously lusting Ravenclaw with Fleur completely ignoring him.

He returned his attention to Krum when he heard him great someone. To his surprise, it was Kara. The Slytherin was wearing a high front black dress with a low back and a golden snake intertwined around the strip of fabric on the back, she was wearing black heels with the same golden snake winding around the heel. The snake came to rest after wrapping around her ankle once. Her hair was in a rope braid over her shoulder and she was obviously beaming at Krum, who was smiling back at her.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said from behind him.

She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress with silver heels, her hair like Rose's but with a braid in the ponytail. Hermione smiled at him and they linked arms as McGonagall came over. The doors opened and the four champions came in. Kara was a good dancer, if the fluid way her and Krum danced was in indication. Harry felt like an utter idiot. He felt like he was tripping over his own two feet, though he was sure that if he was dancing with anyone else it would be worse. Cedric and Cho were having some troubles, both stiff as a board. Fleur would have danced better, if she didn't have a partner lusting over her.

"You're doing fine Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "Let's go sit down."

They find a spot next to Ron and his date and the Doctor and Rose. Hermione struck up a conversation with the girls, with Harry watching Kara and Krum. The two had gone over to the punch table, with Kara laughing at something that Krum said. Those two began to make their way across the dance floor, passing by Fleur (who had ended up ditching her date) and was joined by her. Cedric and Cho also sat down on the other side of Ron and began to converse with him.

"Hello Harry, enjoying the ball?" Kara questioned sitting down next to Hermione and setting her drink on top of the white placemat.

"Yes," Harry replied, "What about you?"  
"It's exciting," Kara said, "Viktor's a good partner. You could work on your dancing though."

"So he's Viktor now," Hermione said teasingly.

Kara blushed slightly before sneaking a glance at Viktor who was conversing with the Doctor and the other males. Hermione squealed, actually squealed, next to him and everyone nearby glanced at them. The few girls that knew Hermione were staring at her in complete and utter shock before returning to their dance partners. Whispers broke out across the dance hall before they came to a stop. The doors opened with a loud bang and a black haired very handsome man in a black trench coat. His dark eyes scanned the ball room, taking in the terrified looks on the others faces and they rested for a second on Kara (who looked shocked) and then settled on the Doctor.

"Jack?" Kara whispered, "But- How?"  
The Doctor stood up, motioning for them to follow him. Kara and Rose immediately got up, Kara leaving Krum behind, with Harry and the other two to follow. Jack, as Harry guessed his name was, led them out. Whispers followed them as they left and as soon as they got to a secluded part of the hallway Jack grabbed Kara and pulled her into a hug.

"Jack!" Kara exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!"  
"How is he alive Doctor? He was killed by a Dalek!" Rose shouted before getting shushed by the Doctor.

"A question I've been asking myself, I've lost count how many times I've died," Jack murmured, "How am I still alive Doctor?"  
The Doctor was obviously waiting for his cue, "Well, when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex she brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it and now you're immortal."

Rose looked horrified, "I did that? He can't die?"  
Harry and the other two looked at each other in confusion. It looked like Harry wasn't the only one who survived something that should have killed him. Now they just needed to have a killing curse sent at Jack and he would be the same as Harry, if he survived that is. But, judging by the conversation, Jack couldn't die. Voldemort would try to get Jack on his side; an immortal ally would go a long way.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Immortality is impossible!" Hermione questioned, "No one can be immortal. Many wizards have tried! None have succeeded. The closest they've gotten is the Philosopher's stone, and even then if they lose the stone or stop drinking from it they will die."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Maybe not in this world, but others have achieved immortality."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ron covered her mouth before she could argue with the Doctor.

"How can I become mortal again?" Jack asked.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to be mortal?" Ron demanded dropping his hand, "Immortality is everyone's dream."  
Jack scowled at Ron, but it was the Doctor that answered.

"Would you like to be immortal Mr. Weasley? Immortality means watching your friends and family die around you, watching as everyone became old and die while you stayed the same, watching as the Earth burnt and was destroyed while you were powerless to do something. You would survive while everyone died and your world slowly got worse. Even when everyone is gone and destroyed you would survive, alone, in the ruins of everything."

Ron had grown paler and paler as the Doctor went on. Jack looked even more horrified than before, Rose was holding onto his arm her eyes sad. Harry was a deathly pale and Hermione had her mouth covered trying not to sob. Kara was clutching her brother tightly, and the Doctor came back to himself.

"Immortality might look good on the outside, but if you look closely you realize how bad it truly is," the Doctor said.

**Me: Jack's here! Yes!**

**Harry: More people!  
Me: The next chapter is the second task, and what teaching position do you think Jack would be able to do? I'm thinking he'll just live in Hogsmeade for a bit and maybe catch Pettigrew on accident. There's so much I can do with Jack. Also, the Jack flirting with everyone will come up in the next chapter…**

**Review Person: Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, well... No one reviewed much.**

**Author owns nothing but her OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Harry couldn't find Hermione. And frankly, that terrified him. Krum couldn't find Kara, and Jack was terrifying to be around. Harry was sure that the only reason Jack was like this was because of his missing sister. The Doctor was also worried, as well as Rose. Ron was worried about Hermione, but not as much about the Slytherin.

And then Harry realized it was the day of the Second Task.

He rushed down to the lake, gillyweed in hand. Dobby had given it to him, thankfully. The spray from the lake hitting his face was chilly enough. He didn't want to think about how cold he would be in the water. Seriously, why hold the second task in the middle of winter, where they had to swim in a lake. Who planned these task dates?

Harry saw Jack in the crowd, next to Remus and a big shaggy black dog. The Doctor and Rose were sitting with the rest of the teachers. Rose sent him a small smile and the Doctor was trying to figure out how the wands worked by reading a book on wandlore. Krum was glaring at Dumbledore and the other judges as though they personally offended him.

"Krum?" Harry questioned.

"Vey put vem in ve woter!" Krum exclaimed*

"I am perzonally going to hurt zem," Fleur agreed.*

Cedric looked like he was going to agree but then a sharp bang pierced the air. The older champions winced and Harry covered his ears. They all turned and gave their own versions of glares to the Judge's. Fleur's was more a 'why would you do that?' and Viktor and Cedric's were more annoyed, Harry's expression was more exasperated. Dumbledore put his wand to his throat and made his announcement.

"The Champions will have an hour to find what matters most to them before returning to the surface. I wish them all good luck," Dumbledore said before cancelling the spell and sitting down.

"Good luck," Cedric muttered to himself and the others agreed with him.

The sharp bang came again and Harry chewed the gillyweed before jumping in with the others behind him. They swam to the bottom, Krum with his shark head. Fleur disappeared into some tall grass and Cedric went to the east. Harry swam downwards and Krum stayed around the same level as before. Nothing excited happened until he found the merpeople's village. In a courtyard the prisoner's (of sorts) were floating.

Hermione was his, her hair was a halo around her and one leg was tied around the neck of a statue of a merman. On Hermione's left was Kara, her braided hair was weighed down only slightly. Her leg was tied to the arm of the merman. On Hermione's right was a young girl that looked like Fleur, possibly her sister, and her leg was tied around the merman's trident. On the right of Fleur's sister was Cho, her leg was tied around the Merman's right arm, which was holding the trident. They all looked dead and Harry was set on edge.

He swam forward and used a diffindo charm to cut off the rope holding Hermione before pushing her upwards. Harry went to cut Kara's rope but the trident from one of the merman guards, who were swimming below him, pressed against his gut.

"Only one!" The merman exclaimed.

"But she's my friend! I won't leave her!" Harry replied heatedly pushing the merman out of his way.

Harry went to cast the spell but the merman stabbed his wand arm, but he didn't drop his wand. The sight of the blood in the water made him nauseous and Harry saw the flash of a spell. Cedric had shown up. The Hufflepuff went to help Harry, but he was waved off. Cedric cast the diffindo spell on Cho and pushed her upwards. He would have come to help Harry, but the other merman guards surrounded him. Cedric had no choice but to go upwards or he would be attacked.

The merman twisted the trident in Harry's arm, causing a stream of bubbles to appear. Harry lashed out, kicking the merman in the gut, which caused the other merpeople to join the fray.

Krum appeared, angry himself to see the blood coming from his sort-of-friend. The merpeople scattered and Harry took this chance to cast the diffindo spell on the rope holding Fleur's captive and push the girl upwards with his good arm. Krum took Kara by the rope and pulled her to the surface, hopefully to return. Harry grabbed Hermione and Fleur's captive ropes and struggled to the surface. The merpeople returned their attack in the absence of Krum-shark. With the last of his strength Harry pushed Hermione and the other girl to the surface, which was so close.

One of the other merman's friends stabbed Harry with a sword in his calf. Blood leaked out of the wound. His arm had gone numb. The water had turned red with his blood, and he tried to kick to the surface. There was no way he would make it, he wouldn't be able too. His eyelids started fluttering and he couldn't breathe. The gillyweed had done its course.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Harry went limp in them. He took a shuddering gasp and started to cough. Water came out and he was distantly aware that someone was pulling him through the water.

"You haff to hold on Harry," Krum was pulling him along apparently, "Don't pass out."

Harry coughed up more water, "Are Hermione and the other girl okay?"  
Amusement was clear in Krum's voice, "Herm-own-ninny and Gabrielle are okay."

A bunch of voices came into hearing range above him.

"Help them out of the water!" someone shouted.

"There's blood."

Harry's eyes were starting to close, he was numb all over.

"Stay avake," Krum ordered as he helped someone put Harry onto the dock before getting up himself.

"Harry!" Cedric exclaimed.

The Hufflepuff had a bunch of blankets in his arms, which he wrapped around the younger champion. He was careful about his arm and leg. Fleur ran forward, after she had checked up on Gabrielle, and started to fuss over Harry. Jack, whom Harry still didn't know very well, came over with a bunch of bandages and started to wrap up Harry's leg.

"I nevair zought you would save my seester. Zank you," Fleur said kissing his cheek, "Get better zoon."

Fleur got up and ushered her sister away to give Harry room. When Jack was done wrapping his leg he began to wrap up his arm as well. Cedric and Krum both stayed with them, Kara had left to go get Madame Pomfrey.

"Why did you save me?" Harry asked looking at Krum.

"Vell, I saw you vere in trouble, and Cedric had the same idea. I returned vile Cedric got varm blankets. He vould have returned, but the others vouldn't let him," Krum replied, "Besides, you are the youngest, and didn't choose to be in this tournament."  
"We saw the fear in your face Harry, when you first came down, you can't fake that," Cedric agreed, "After the first task we all agreed to help you in any way we can."

Before Harry could say anything Sirius, Remus, and Hermione all came up towards him. Hermione looked like she wanted to tackle him in a hug, but didn't want to hurt him. Sirius was still in dog form, so he whined pitfully and rested his head on Harry's uninjured leg. Remus started to help Jack wrap Harry's arm. Kara's brother wasn't having trouble's per-say, but he was having some problems with the angle he was at.

"When's Madame Pomfrey going to get here?" Hermione questioned.

"Now Hermione," Remus said, "Madame Pomfrey is at Hogwarts, we are in the middle of the lake, and Kara needs to get to the Hospital Wing in the first place."  
"I'm tired," Harry complained, "Why am I so tired?"  
The two other champions, the male ones, laughed and Sirius gave a bark.  
"You lost a lot of blood," Jack commented, "You're body is trying to create more red blood cells to replace the ones you lost."

Jack and Remus had finished wrapping up Harry's arm and the Gryffindor relaxed on Hermione. His eyelids dropped and he let himself fall asleep. Last he heard was Jack flirting, obviously if he could catch it, with Remus.

***I'm terrible with accents, so I'm doing my best.**

**Me: I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out…**

**Harry: I passed out.**

**Me: Also, I ship Wolfstar… so nothing will happen between Remus and Jack.**

**Harry: Nice, can I go until the next chapter?**

**Me: Yep. Please review!**


End file.
